


I was bored and horny

by BringTheGoodOlBugle



Category: Original Work
Genre: POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheGoodOlBugle/pseuds/BringTheGoodOlBugle
Summary: I was both bored and horny. Smut writing ensued.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I’d walk to your work where we’d meet up.

We’d start walking back to your place making smalltalk, but neither of our heads would really be into it. More important things in mind I suppose.

It’d be dark, and rather nippy too, and I’m sure one of us will make a bad but expected joke about needing help to warm back up later.

Speaking of the dark, I’d probably, and being honest with myself, multiple times, feel your ass up as we make our way back to your place. 

You’d fire up netflix, but only for some background noise. You’d take off whatever you were wearing, and lie down, back facing up on your bed.

We both know the back rub is as much foreplay as it is a relieving of stress.

It’d start out as innocently as a seminude massage can be, with my palms and thumbs doing their best to work out any tension.

But with all the anticipation we’ve been feeling for tonight finally coming to fruition, and the delightful sounds you make when I massage you, it wouldn’t be long before I’m hard and grinding into your ass.

The massage would quickly change tones, with light touches getting closer to your chest, and light kissing around your ear. 

Soon after that, the rest of your clothing would be in a pile on the floor, and more importantly, I would be squeezing, groping, and massaging your ass like it’s the most important thing in the world. 

Although I’d love to spend as long as possible with your beautiful butt, I know you have other things you’d rather have me massage.

I’d ask you to flip over, and you’d do it, eagerly. Things tend to get much more fun once you flip over.

I’m nothing if not thorough when I massage you, and your front side is always a pleasure to massage.

I’d start with your stomach, just in the interest of being thorough, but I’m too impatient and I’d be too horny to spend much time there. 

Before long, I’d be massaging your chest, taking my time getting closer and closer to your nipples.

When I finally roll one between my fingers, your moan would be music to my ears, and once I’ve heard it once, I need to hear it again and again.

I’d quickly throw off my shirt before continuing rolling, pinching and pulling on them, hopefully eliciting more delightful reactions from you.

I’d kiss you then, because it just makes the whole thing just a bit more fun.

Knowing you, this is around the time when you’d try and unbutton my pants and have some fun of your own, but I’d stop you. There’s plenty of time for it, but at this moment, I’m in control.

After getting you properly horny and needy for me, I’d ever so slowly move my hand down before gently starting to circle your clit. 

I’d listen to you moan for just a few seconds before kissing you hard again. 

Still touching you gently, I’d be hopeful that you’d want more, but you’re not inclined to ask for it. 

Really wanting to assert my dominance, I’d stop kissing you before placing my hand around your throat before starting to choke you.

I know you’d love it, and with my hand around your neck, I’d start touching your clit the way you like it. 

Ideally, I’d be doing a fine job, and you’d start to get close, but I can’t let you cum before I get any attention at all.

I’d take my hands away from you, and I’d be hopeful that you’d seem dejected about it. I wouldn’t want to see you without anything fun though, because I’d tell you to grab the box of fun things as I got fully undressed.

I’d take a blindfold out, as well as the strip of cloth we use for restraining the wrists. I’d tie your hand behind your back and then I’d blindfold you. Why behind the back? I think it’s hotter, and I wouldn’t want you using your hands for anything.

I’d have you kneel down before telling you to open your mouth. Using a hand to guide your head in the right direction, you’d find what you were looking for before taking me in your mouth.

I’d let you settle into it for a moment or two before grabbing a handful of your hair and using it to start thrusting into your mouth.

I’d moan contentedly as I finally get to feel your mouth around my cock again.

I’d force you to take me as deep as you can, and I’d hold you there, relishing in the sight before me, before letting you off to grab some air.

I’d repeat this a few times, enjoying your delightful blowjob skills in between deepthroats.

As fun as this would be, I wouldn’t want to cum like this, not when there’s so much more I want to do to you.

I’d kiss you hard again before pushing you onto the bed, lying on your back, your head near the edge. It’d take a second to find a good angle, but with some cooperation, we’d find something that works, and I would start to slowly fuck your throat like that.

Taking advantage of the new position, I’d play with your chest again. Hearing you softly moan while sucking my cock is one of the hottest experiences there is.

After a few minutes, I’d finally let you touch yourself, and hopefully I’d feel your satisfaction.

As badly as I’d want to finish then, there’s still so much fun to be had.

I’d pull out of your mouth and just take a second to appreciate the fine sight before me, before falling onto the bed next to you.

My hands would waste little time finding your entrance again, and this time I wouldn’t waste any time in slipping a finger in. I can only imagine how you’d react when feeling the sensation, but the thought alone drives me almost wild.

I’d be slow and soft at first, using the sole finger to gently thrust and rub, trying to elicit more moans from you.

Hopefully by now you’d be asking more, maybe if I was doing a really good job you’d ask me to fuck you then, but I have a way that I have to do this.

I’d slip another finger inside, while going back to kiss you, to give you a moment to adjust to the addition, before picking up the pace.

Call me self indulgent, but I’d try to slip in a third finger in, if only just for a few moments of fingering. I just think it’s hot, I don’t need an explanation.

After all this foreplay, I’d be aching to fuck you, and I’d quickly slide on condom and lube up.

Taking the missionary position, so I’m sure to be me whos fucking you.

After taking a few seconds to tease penetration, I’d slowly bottom out with a very satisfied groan.

I’d give you a few seconds to adjust to being filled, but it wouldn’t be long before I start to fuck you.

It’d start slowly, but you know how bad my patience is, and it’d only take a few minutes till I’d be fucking you hard.

We’d both me moaning wantonly, reveling in the sensations, but I’m not one to let you forget who’s in charge of tonight.

I’d get into a position of more leverage, and I’d start to choke you again.

You’d moan out and ask for more, and I’d do my best to oblige you, fucking you hard.

I’d be to concentrated on my goal of fucking you senseless, but I’d smile when I felt your hand snake down to start rubbing yourself, seeking climax.

There’s nothing that would make me happier than you cumming on my cock, and I’d tell you how hot you’d be if you did.

All good things must come to an end, and after all the teasing, you’d finally find your release.

After seeing you cum, I’d let go of your neck and I’d make my sole focus getting off, fucking you fast and deep, desparate to cum.

With a final thrust, as deep as I could, I’d shudder and my legs would go weak for a half-second as my orgasm came over me. 

After a few more, overly sensitive thrusts, I’d pull out and quickly dispose of the condom, before falling in bed beside you.


	2. Other PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was from my PoV, and the subject of the fic graciously agreed to write their perspective.

I’d be tired from a long shift at work. There’s always so much bullshit and too few crew members. I would be happy with how I left the store, overnight shifts shouldn’t be too much of an issue and I’m glad I could make their shift better.

As I’d leave the store I’d take a moment to enjoy the cool air before looking over to you and smiling. Tonight is about to get a lot more fun. We’d start walking back, I’d complain about my shift and let off some steam all the while thinking of the things we’ll be able to do once we get back to my place. Thank fuck my roommates work overnights, we’ll have no interruptions. 

The first time you feel my ass up on the walk home I’d probably give you a look, but I’d enjoy it. I would definitely feel you up on the way back too. Your ass is just so good that I can’t not squeeze it. 

We’d finally get back, I’d kick off my shoes and take a moment to say hi to the cats. I’d lead you to my room and close the door, pushing you up against it and kissing you hard. It’s something I would have been looking forward to since I first saw you at the store. While kissing you deeply I’d bring a hand down to squeeze your ass as I grind my thigh against your groin. You’d gently push me off and say we should head to the bed. I’d turn on Netflix just for some background noise, and then I’d peel my uniform off, just tossing it on the ground. I’d lay down in bed and invite you to join me, to which you’d tell me to roll onto my stomach. I know exactly what that means. I get a back rub, and after a stressful day at work, it’s something I’d be very excited about. 

It’d start out just as a normal massage then then develops into something far more sexual. I’d let out more groans, knowing exactly how it affects you, pushing my ass back to grind against your clothed cock when you straddle my ass to get a better angle for the massage. Now that you’re sufficiently horny you’d move on to massaging my ass, taking time for us both to really enjoy it. It’d feel really good and remind me just how much I enjoy having your hands on me. 

After you’d had your fun with my ass you’d get me to flip over. Now’s the time it switches from a somewhat innocent massage to proper foreplay. You’d take a moment to massage my stomach, fingers trailing closer and closer to my chest. Maybe you’d even take the time to massage my arms, but with how horny the both of us are the chance is slim. As you get to my chest I’d lay an arm over my eyes. As much as I love the way it feels, I can’t watch or think too hard about what’s happening or I’d spiral and it’d ruin the night. I’d moan as you played with my chest, it always just feels so good and gets me so much hornier. Feeling you pinch and pull at me would feel great, the added touch of mild pain when you were a bit rougher would just make it even better. 

After a while I’d get to the point where I can’t help but reach out to touch you. I’d want more and usually the best way to get it is to make you feel good too. You’d stop me, and while I’d be a little frustrated, I’d enjoy the fact that you’re taking control. Just thinking about you being in complete control of both of our pleasure just makes me feel hot all over. Maybe if I try to touch you enough you’ll even tie me up to stop me from being able to. A guy can hope. 

At this point I’d be horny enough that rational thought is a thing of the past, which is great because you can’t feel shit about your body if you can’t think about your body. My focus will have shifted to feeling good and making you feel good, so when you reach a hand down to start playing with me all I’d be able to do is moan and reach for you in return. 

When your lips connect with mine I’d kiss back hard, moaning into your mouth as you continue to play with me. After a while I’d get desperate for more, but I’m not the kind to ask for it unless you make me. You’d move your hand to my throat as you touch me, gently squeezing. I don’t know what it is but the head rush you get from being choked just makes everything feel that much better. By now, I’d want you to fuck me so bad. 

When you take your hands away I’d be momentarily upset until I realize what it means. You’re either going to fuck me or I get to suck your cock, either would make me happy but with how good I’m feeling I’d hope it’s going to be fucking. I’d want to feel your cock inside me, fucking me so good until I cum. 

You’d tell me to grab the box of fun things as you strip off the rest of your clothes. This can only mean good things. You so rarely ask for the extras, so I’m very excited to see what you plan to do. When you pull out the blindfold and cloth belt I can’t help but feel a bolt of arousal shoot through my body. Not being able to see adds a fantastic element of surprise and the feeling of my hands restrained behind my back just makes me feel so hot and bothered. 

You’d have me kneel down before telling me to open my mouth. I’d do so without hesitation, knowing that I’d get to choke on your cock. You’d guide my head to your cock and I’d start by giving the head a gentle suck. I’d lick around the tip then move my head to mouth around the length of your cock while slowly licking up it. It’s a little tricky not being able to see it and not being able to use my hands, but I manage. I focus on getting it nice and wet so that when I finally take it into my mouth it’s easy to just start bobbing my head. You give me a moment to get used to it before you grab a handful of my hair and force me down onto your cock. The dull pain of your hand pulling my hair just makes it that much better. I’d want so desperately to touch myself as I choke on your cock but I wouldn’t be able to, as my hands are tied behind me. I’d moan around you at the thought. You’d then force to take you as deep as I can, cutting off my airflow and just holding me there. It’d feel so good. Then when I start to get too uncomfortable you’d let me up. You always seem to know the exact best time to do it. After a few forced deepthroats you’d let me suck you at my own pace, lavishing your cock in attention in the hopes that you’ll get horny enough that you can’t resist fucking me. Which, by the way is something I’d be wanting desperately at this point. 

After forcing me down on your cock a few more times you’d let me off and tell me to lay on the bed so that my head lays off the edge. I’d do so on unsteady legs, excited to try taking your cock in a new position. You’d find a good angle then slowly start fucking my throat. I’d do my best to relax and let you have your way with me. I’d moan around you as I feel you start to play with my chest again. The gentle touches wouldn’t be enough, I’d be desperate for you to pinch and pull but there would be no way for me to ask for it with your cock so far down my throat. 

After a few minutes you’d pull back and get me to shift so that I’m laying normally on the bed. You’d reach down to touch me and find me soaking. You’d finally start fucking me with your fingers and I’d moan loudly. It’d feel so good but it wouldn’t be enough. 

You’d start off slowly of course, you always do. You’d thrust one finger into me until I can’t take it anymore and I ask you to fuck me. You wouldn’t though. You’d move on to a second finger and repeat the same teasing routine, then move on to a third. Only after I’m thrusting up against your hand and begging you to please just fuck me would you finally give in. 

You’d untie my wrists then slide on a condom and lube up your cock, though with horny I am you probably wouldn’t even need it, but better safe than sorry. I’d revel at the feeling of you stretching me open as you finally enter me. I’d pull you down for a searing kiss as I moan, enjoying the slight pain that comes with getting fucked at first. 

You’d slowly bottom out and give me a moment to adjust before you start fucking me good. I’d reach a hand down to start playing with myself, knowing neither of us will be able to last very long. Within a few minutes you’d be fucking me hard, then you’d reach a hand up to my throat to start choking me again. I’d moan and squeeze around you, rubbing at myself even faster, desperate to cum. 

You tell me there’s nothing that would make you happier than me cumming on your cock and I can’t suppress the full body shiver that rolls through me at the thought. Not much longer, and I’d finally find release, feeling the blast of pleasure as I moan through the feeling of your hand on my throat as I cum on your cock. You find your own release a few moments later, fucking me through our climaxes. 

You then pull out and quickly dispose of the condom before falling into bed beside me, both of us fucked out and tired as we catch our breaths from the activities of the night. 


End file.
